Un verso para el día catorce de febrero
by DolcePiano
Summary: Una respuesta de Akane, sin dudas los dejará. Fic creado para el Taller literario en el foro de Ranma.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y situaciones le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomé prestados para mi historia.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-<strong>.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.**

**Un verso para el día catorce de febrero**

**.**

****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.**

Catorce de febrero

es un día especial,

un día para que las tiendas

puedan vender más.

Peluches y flores,

chocolates y bombones,

la propaganda, la televisión

todos quieren ganar.

Y aquella pareja, tampoco se librará,

una historia para ellos todos crearán,

tal vez la hagan linda,

tal vez llena de clichés,

o tal vez como un trol, alguien pueda aparecer.

.

.

Saotome Ranma y Tendo Akane,

«La pareja más famosa de Nerima», en un momento vimos aparecer,

peleando como siempre, qué escena más podría haber.

«Los locos de Nerima», pronto llegarán,

para una vez más venir y a la pareja molestar.

.

Kuno con sus flores,

un poema exclamará, y a la chica de la trenza pronto abrazará,

y de una patada, al cielo lo harán volar.

.

Luego, Ryoga desorientado como P-chan llegará,

y en los pechos de su amada pronto descansará,

y cuando agua caliente en su cuerpo caiga,

en forma de humano, Akane lo usará,

se le acercará, acariciará y besarlo tratará,

solo para que Ranma, la note de verdad.

.

Y así, Shampoo, ¡Nihao, Airen!, gritará,

y con Ukyo y Kodachi, por Ranma pelearán,

Para ver a quién su «prometido» por fin escogerá.

.

Y entonces una terrible trifulca, pronto se armará.

Akane celosa, en un instante lo golpeará,

Y Ranma a su prometida, «gorda» le gritará.

Pronto la «peliazul», inferior se sentirá.

.

_No soy tan linda como ellas,_

_Tengo cuerpo de barril_

_Es por eso que Ranma,_

_nunca me escogerá mí._

_De las tres prometidas la más fea siempre seré,_

_incluso tengo pechos planos,_

_la violenta y marimacho soy._

_._

Y llorando hacia el dojo pronto se retirará

Sintiéndose como una boba, al momento se pondrá a llorar.

.

.

Espera un momento,

Akane, apareció.

Aquella jovencita con su voz exclamó:

Aclararé ciertas cosas, con esos horribles clichés.

Tal vez no lo noten,

pero él nunca tuvo la oportunidad de escoger.

La elegida por Rumiko

siempre seré yo,

Y si me preguntan, es la única que tiene la voz y el voto en todo este lugar.

.

.

¿Y por qué no se lo dices si tan segura estás?

¿Por qué demonios tienes que callar?

.

Aquí toda la vida las palabras están de más.

.

.

Entonces tal vez a un festival del amor,

el día de San Valentín lo llevarás.

.

Pero acá en Japón no hay ningún festival.

El día de los enamorados el siete de julio festejarás,

en una fiesta en que Orihime se encontrará

con su amado Hikoboshi y en Tanabata celebrará.

.

.

¿Entonces por qué chocolates le regalarás?

¿Acaso hoy también no es un día para celebrar?

.

Contra la corriente no iré, pues solo así él lo podrá saber.

Si dijera lo contrario, una excusa sería,

el catorce de febrero, importante también es.

Y sin embargo también quiero regalar

algo hecho por mí para que él pueda disfrutar.

.

.

¡Pero qué dices! ¡Si tú no sabes cocinar!

Con tu chocolate, al hospital lo enviarás.

.

Estoy cansada, y quiero demostrar,

Hasta dónde mi esfuerzo me puede llevar.

Pueden pasar años pero siguen haciéndome igual,

la misma inútil de siempre que no es capaz de mejorar.

Tal vez algún día con práctica lo haré,

Aprendiendo a hervir el agua es como empezaré.

.

.

Y una vez preparado, ¿qué es lo que harás?

.

Se lo daré a él sin ninguna duda existencial.

.

.

¿Y qué pasará si no lo acepta, si no te quiere más?

.

Esas son tonterías, yo sé eso sin dudar.

Si tan solo hubieras visto su rostro aquel día,

y no solo en Jusenkyo, sino en otros más.

No lo dudarías ni un segundo, que su amor es de verdad.

No entiendo por qué se lo preguntan, si es lo que menos hago yo.

Él siempre está a mi lado y me protege sin dudar.

Así como él, también lo hago yo,

Doy todo de mí para mantener esta relación.

.

.

Pero él te insulta, te dice «cuerpo de barril»

.

Y yo también lo hice alguna vez: «estúpido» e «idiota», toda una vida le diré.

.

.

¿Y no te sientes insegura, tal vez no se interesa por ti?

.

Estoy cansada que me toda la vida una llorona hagan de mí.

Cada vez que veo eso, sí que me dan ganas de llorar.

Que Ranma me trata demasiado mal, que Ranma no me ama, que me hace dudar,

incluso abandonarlo pensando que no me quiere más.

O que a alguna de sus «prometidas», él elegirá.

Pero como dije más arriba,

la única para él soy yo.

.

.

Entonces díganse: «Te amo».

Solo así me convenceré y tampoco dudaré.

.

Con hechos y no palabras, osaremos demostrar.

Porque las palabras de amor sobran y son difíciles de expresar.

Menos para una cultura tan cerrada como la nuestra.

Jamás a los cuatro vientos lo llegaremos a gritar.

Tan solo en un pensamiento, tan solo en una acción.

Todo eso hablará más que cualquier grito o cualquier voz.

.

.

Sigo pensando que aunque sea un beso podrías darle.

.

Te aseguro que lo haré.

.

.

Al menos quisiera mirar.

.

Pero eso no es lo importante.

Ranma mi esposo será,

te aseguro que mucho más que eso es lo que le daré.

.

.

Al menos podrías carraspear.

.

¡Pero no me ves!

¡Mi cara más roja no se podría poner!

.

.

Al menos Rumiko, benevolente pudo ser, y un matrimonio colocar, en el tomo final.

.

¿Esperabas que nos casáramos, a los dieciséis?

Somos muy jóvenes y aún nos falta vivir más.

Y ella lo dijo, a pesar de todo,

juntos permaneceremos para siempre en la eternidad.

.

.

Y sin palabras me dejaste, no tengo más que decir.

.

Yo sí, y todo para finalizar.

Para que no queden más cuestionamentos el manga deben de leer.

En el tomo final queda demostrado,

¿Qué más podrían pedir?

y aquellas miradas entre él y yo en la última página deben ver.

¿Qué explicación más podría darles?

Al final, la creadora de los chistes se cansó,

porque menos gags en el manga en los tomos finales colocó.

Y más en nosotros como pareja se centró,

y así con todos los problemas, en canon nos convirtió.

.

¿Tienen alguna otra duda?

.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> ¡Feliz día del amor y la amistad para todos!

Es la primera vez que hago algo en verso. Y al hacerlo, busqué algunos clichés que se utilizan mucho, (que yo también usé, por supuesto), quería reírme también de mí. Y en realidad me cansa el hecho de que piensen que Ranma algún día podría cambiar a Akane.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Dedicado a todos mis amigos del foro de Ranma. Ustedes me inspiraron para hacer esto.

Y también el fic de Randuril: "La tía Fany y el corregidor", léanlo, por favor.

Gracias por leer.

Un beso.

Sophy.


End file.
